Bad News Comes to New York?
by Anonymous.Books
Summary: Set after COHF, Clary and Jace just came home from Jocelyn's wedding. But what is waiting for Clary when she comes home from the wedding, when she thinks her word is okay again? Is she really ready to face the truth and what is waiting for her? DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare... not me. First fanfiction, please tell me what you think in the reviews thanks!
1. Chapter 1

CLARY POV

"That was one of the most fun weddings I've ever been to," Jace looked over to me. He was driving me home to the Institute. Since Jocelyn and Luke just got married and they were going on their honeymoon soon I was staying in the Institute to make their lives easier.

"How many weddings have you actually been to?" I asked him.

"Well... counting this one," his gaze flicked over to me.

"You have never been to a wedding before have you?" I retorted.

"Umm... Sadly, no," Jace just hung his head in a sarcastic look of shame.

"I didn't think so."

The rest of the drive "home" was quiet, not an awkward silence but a nice peaceful and thoughtful quiet.

JACE POV

I volunteered to give Clary a ride home, to the Institute, but I wasn't really planning on taking her there. I had a surprise in store for her. I was just hoping she would like it.

I past the Institute and she started to get flustered, "You said you weren't drunk? Why are you passing the Institute? Bring me home right now! What are you doing?" she voice got louder with each word and she started to turn beet red.

"Just wait, I have a surprise for you... I think you will like it." I just smiled that wicked grin that turned her angry side on.

"You know I hate surprises..." she was silently cussing me out, I could tell from the look on her face.

"Oh, fine... do you really want me to tell you?" I asked. I hated her being mad at me. I couldn't stand the little look on her face that she got. The look where she was so angry that was she almost grinning because her face was so strained, she would also turn a beet red almost the color of her hair and her green eyes would be an even more brilliant green.

CLARY POV

"JACE HERONDALE, PULL THE CAR OVER RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!" I was having such a good night until Jace decided that I would like a surprise.

"Fine..." he sounded almost disappointed. Maybe he did have a genuinely good surprise waiting for me.

He pulled off on the side of the road into the little parking lot of an apartment building.

"So..." Jace started. His gaze flicked down... he didn't want to tell me. I could tell.

"Never mind. I'm sorry, Jace, just take me where ever you want to take me."

"Well... Okay, just follow me." He pulled me out of the car behind him. We walked into the lobby of the apartments.

He walked up a couple of flights of stairs, and I was out of breath from by the time we were at the top.

"Where are you taking me." I was really confused but I told Jace that he could take me where he wanted to.

He slipped a key out of his pocket and into the plain wooden door we were standing in front of. He twisted the key and the door swung open. He held his hand out for me to step in, hesitantly I did.

"Jace Herondale, please," I begged him, "Tell me what we are doing here. I really don't understand."

His face twisted into an amazing grin, and he spoke, "I thought that if you would like, we could live here. We would still train in the Institute but we could live here. I mean until we both get our lives on an actual path?" I could tell he was expectantly waiting an answer. "I mean the Dark War is over, why not? We would still train in the Institute." He looked up from staring at the floor to my face. I guess he thought I didn't want this place because he said, "If this one doesn't work for you we could always live in a different apartment. Or if you don't want to do it all together that is fine too."

"Oh Jace." I was speechless. I ran over to him and gave him a friendly hug, then a peck on the cheek. "Yes... this place will do just fine for now. I will stay here. I'm so excited."

A big grin lit up his face and both of us were exhausted and ready to go to bed in _our _new apartment.

* * *

When I woke up I reached over to kiss Jace but found his side of our new bed empty. Though in his place I found a little note:

_Clary, _

_I made breakfast... have some if you like; I will be back by nine. _

_Jace... _

I took the note and read it. Then went to our little kitchen and saw the box of cereal and a bowl out... _ I need to teach that boy how to make something other than cereal... setting out a bowl and the box of cereal does NOT count as making breakfast. _I silently vowed to myself that next time he and I were together I was teaching him to make pancakes or something.

I sat down on the couch and started eating the breakfast that Jace "made me" and watched TV. I found the news and started watching it. But three minutes in I was being depressed by all the bad things on TV and I was done with my "homemade" breakfast, so I turned it off

It was only eight-thirty so I picked up my sketchbook and started drawing. It wasn't long before I felt a light kiss on my head and turned around to see Jace. He looked sweaty so I figured that he had been working out somewhere.

I looked into his golden eyes and saw that something was clouding them. I figured it was nothing but my imagination so I turned back to my drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Jace asked. He was being his usual nosy self.

I pulled my book up to my chest, turned around, and said, "Nothing that you need to see until you have a shower," I poked him on the nose.

He huffed and walked off. I heard the shower turn on and five minutes later it turn off. Jace walked out and into the room fully dressed and showered.

"Now... let me see it."

I turned it around so that he was looking at a blank page. He gave me a frown and said, "Am I the only one not able to see it? Did you create a new rune, the 'make-sure-Jace-can't-see-Clary's-artwork rune?'" his voice was smothered in sarcasm.

I saw the cloud of worry come back into Jace's eyes. I figured I better ask what this is about. "What is wrong? Where did you go this morning? Did something happen?" I asked.

"No... Umm... it is nothing... you... umm... need to worry about."

_Oh, now it is something I need to worry about, when Jace starts stuttering I start wondering. _

"What is it?" I asked with more urgency.

"Well..."

I almost had it out of him.

"Well... what?"

"There might be some problem with someone..."

"Someone who?" I asked.

"I mean... he might be known as your brother..."

I questioned his logic for a second then looked him in the eye and said, "You mean Jonathan is back?"

He nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read & review! I am really excited that my first story got so many views, I decided that I would continue the story. Tell me if you like where I went with it! **

**Last Chapter: Clary thought her life was going be normal... she was going to live it with Jace in a little apartment in New York... that is until Jace says he found Jonathan, and he is back.**

* * *

JACE POV

"No... I saw him die... he can't be... my life was going to be all normal, I was going to live here with you, get married, and I was going to have a nice family!" Clary started to bawl.

I pulled her tight in my arms... we sat on the couch together until I thought I would be able to actually talk to her.

"Look, I haven't even seen him, I don't know if he really is back. I don't know if he is Sebastian or if he is Jonathan. Izzy just told me that she got news from Magnus that he is back. I know nothing more. If you want to stay completely out of this mess... fine, we won't do anything about it except have your perfect little family." He took a deep sigh and continued, "If you want to go to the Institute, or Magnus's house, where ever he is, and confront him, then let's go."

I could see the tears starting to fade, they were slowly going away and Clary was gradually regaining her confidence and stability.

"We need to go see him, I am his sister and I owe him that much." Clary put a determined look on her face, but it didn't work well because of the tears still in her eyes.

"Okay, let's go get ready."

Both of us walked into the bedroom and pulled out some regular, everyday clothes. For me I just threw on a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt. I was more concerned in what Clary was going to think when she met him then what I was wearing.

Clary just pulled on some leggings, a t-shirt, and some converse. I was really worried about Clary. Ever since she saw him die she has been really brave about everything, but I feel like that might change if she saw him, alive.

CLARY POV

Jace was dressing with a concerned look on his face, and it was directed right at me. I knew I was going to be fine I just didn't know whether or not it was Jonathan or Sebastian. That was what was worrying me more than anything. Because if it was Jonathan then I would be fine, maybe to the point I would have a brother again... but then again, if it was Sebastian I don't know if I would ever be able to go through seeing him die again.

"Jace?" I called over to him.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think?" I asked him... I felt like his _real _opinion might make me feel better. "And don't lie to me."

"I think that there is a chance that it is both... I don't know how, but if Sebastian did come back then maybe a Dark War II will start, but if it is Jonathan maybe you will finally have the brother you always wanted."

I don't know how but those couple of sentences made me feel really good about meeting Jonathan/Sebastian. I was still worried, but it was less...

"Okay... thanks..."

"Look, Clary, you _don't _have to do this..." his voice had a hint of urgency in it.

"I know... I want to. Because if it is Sebastian then I need to kill him, again, even if that means making his life as miserable as possible so he kills himself or if I need to get the heavenly fire in me and kill him myself. But on the other hand, if it is Jonathan I need to see him. I need to tell him that he is going to be okay, that he can still be the brother that I always wanted."

"Okay..." his eyes were still clouded with guilt and misery. I think it was from not knowing whether or not he really killed Jonathan...

"Don't worry... we will be fine, just don't ever leave me, please..." I pleaded. I didn't want him to leave me... ever again.

"I won't... I promise."

* * *

We walked out the door of our apartment and into the little parking lot where Jace's car was still parked. We hopped in and started to drive to Magnus's house. It wasn't a long drive but I was glad that Jace was driving because I was thoroughly confused as to where we were in relation to anything. After a couple minutes of talking about nothing we pulled up to Magnus's house and walked up to the door.

Jace pulled out his stele and started to draw a rune, then thought against it.

"What you don't want to see Alec and Magnus making out on the couch?" I teased. Shortly after we got back from the Dark War and Alec and Magnus made up and became a couple again Magnus asked Alec to live with him. Alec accepted and now they are living together, but we all know that it is a danger to just walk in on both of them.

"No, that is a sight that would blind me, and I can't be blind, how would I look at myself every day in the mirror." Jace lightly knocked on the door.

"Haha," I fake laughed... but I couldn't hold the act for long until I burst out into a real laugh that I couldn't stop.

"Whatever...?" Jace just rolled his eyes at me because he knew I wasn't laughing with him I was laughing at him.

"You know I love you."

I stood in my tippy-toes and kissed him. It was a very passionate kiss, but it was abruptly interrupted by Alec screaming, "You know... it is polite to get a room... preferably not MINE!"

We broke apart and looked at a mad Alec, I guessed that we interrupted his "Magnus time".

"Sorry... we came looking for Magnus." I just rolled my eyes at the over reaction that Alec gave us.

"Ummm," he stuttered, "He... isn't here."

"Who isn't here," a voice came from behind Alec. It was the overly sparkly warlock we all love.

"Not them." Alec shut the door on our faces.

"That is no way to treat guests," I heard Magus yell from inside then open the door and beckon us in.

Jace and I walked in, and both of us were trying quite hard to contain our laugher from what just happened.

"So, what does my favorite Shadowhunter couple need?" he asked.

"Well... Jace told me that you told Izzy that Jonathan/Sebastian was back?" I asked.

"Yes, well, about that. He isn't just back. He is sort of-" Magnus started before he was rudely interrupted by another new voice.

"Who is there?" A boy with stark white hair and brilliant green eyes came out... it took me a second to realize who this was.

_Jonathan... not Sebastian_

JACE POV

_Jonathan, not Sebastian, but Jonathan, just stepped out from the hallway of my parabatai's boyfriend's apartment. _

_Gosh, my life is so messed up. _

"Sebas- err, Jonathan. Sorry, how are you?" I could tell he didn't have any demon blood in him from the emerald green in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry... I really am... I'm trying, but, do I know who you are?" Jonathan asked.

My heart dropped. I wasn't usually one to get surprised like this but really I didn't see this one coming.

"Wait?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

Magnus stepped in, "Look, he came back to my apartment last night, after the wedding, and asked if he could stay here. He seems to remember most everything except for you two. He remembers the Dark War, sadly, "he added, "he remembers Izzy, Simon, and Simon losing his memory, Jocelyn, Luke, Alec and I," he shook his head, "I don't know why, but it seems like he doesn't remember you two. He even has his memories from when he was Sebastian. He doesn't like having them. He wakes up screaming from nightmares because of them. But he has those memories... I'm working on getting his memories back."

"Look. I'm sorry for almost destroying the world, I don't know who that was. It is like I have those memories but they are almost like I'm not in the body, it is like I'm watching from above. It is like third point of view. And I'm also really sorry for not remembering either of you, I wish I could, you both look like really nice people." Jonathan's face softened when he looked at Clary.

I looked over at her and she was quietly sobbing on the couch. I feel bad that I didn't realize it until now. I embraced her in a big bear hug, I picked her up bridal style and carried her out to the car murmuring little things like, "It is going to be okay. He will remember. Give it time. Don't let him get to you. Stay strong my little Angel."

When I finally got to our apartment Clary was asleep on the passenger seat of my car. Her face was still streaked red with tears and her eyes were puffy. I pick her up and brought her back to the room. When I sat down on the couch I put her head in my lap and just let her rest.

* * *

CLARY POV

I finally woke up to my golden angel's face. He was looking down on me with concern. But this time it was for me. I could tell all the concern for Jonathan was gone. It was all for me now.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Like crap." I sighed, "I finally get the big brother I want. One that is a normal Shadowhunter, no demon blood, and he can't even remember me!?"

I start to sit up and when I am all the way up Jace pulls me into his lap. He lets me curl up in his lap and she dots kissed along my face to make me feel better.

"Do you want me to make you anything to eat?" Jace asked.

"If that includes cereal like this morning that does not count as making me something," I meant that to come out sarcastically but it didn't. I was too depressed.

"Well... then, maybe I should make you something good to eat for _lunch_. " Jace started in preparing something. He pulled out a couple of pots and pans and a sweet and savory smell filled the room.

In a couple of minutes Jace came back with two bowls in his hands. He gives one to me and I sit up a little taller and put my feet out on the coffee table in front of me. I look in the bowl and see Mac & Cheese.

"This is homemade, without a box kind," Jace proudly nods to the bowl I am holding.

"Oh really?" I ask.

"Yes, try it."

"Okay," I was starting to feel a little bit better, so there was more animation in my voice.

I took a small hesitant bite. When the noodle hit my mouth there was a _pop _of flavor. It tasted like the best kind of Mac & Cheese I had ever had. It was almost a little bit of sweet so the savory cheese didn't take over.

"This... Is... Amazing..." I said. There was more life in my eyes now, I could tell just from the way I was feeling that I looked better too.

_My brother doesn't remember me, but Magnus is working on it. And in the meantime, I have Jace, the one and only, best boyfriend I could ever have. He was taking care of me in every way possible. I needed to be better to him. _

"I'm sorry," I took a break from my lunch and looked him in the eyes.

"For what," he looked really puzzled.

"For you having to take care of me while I mope around sulking about my brother, it isn't your fault and you shouldn't have to be paying for it."

"It isn't your fault," he told me.

We finished eating our lunch and moved into the bedroom. We lied on the bed just looking at the celling until Jace started peppering me with kisses.

It was two hours before either Jace or I woke up. We both decided that we were going to the club tonight. We were going to invite Izzy, Jonathan, Magnus, Alec, and Simon. Simon had almost all of his memories back since he became a Shadowhunter.

* * *

**Please... review, do you like how I am doing the story? Please, tell me which way you think the story should go. I have an idea but if someone has a better one I am willing to change the plot a little bit! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the people like this story! This one isn't as long as the rest but I think it should be just as good! Please read and review! **

* * *

CLARY POV

"Can't I go like this Izzy?" I complained.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You have to actually look halfway-decent if you want to go to Pandemonium."

"Fine." I was tired of arguing with Izzy so I just let her dress me up.

She settled on me in a tight fitting light blue dress that made its way no further down me than my upper thigh. My hair was pinned up with several thousand sparkly pins, there were also a couple of curls framing my face. Izzy forced me to wear six inch black heels that I was tripping in. She also did my makeup, I looked gorgeous.

I walked out of her room in the Institute at the same time Jace walked out of Simon's newly received room. Jace was just wearing a black pair of jeans and a tight fitting V-neck t-shirt. Simon on the other hand was wearing a geeky t-shirt that I didn't understand and a pair of sweatpants.

"NO! I WILL NOT! I WILL NOT GO TO A CLUB WITH A BOYFRIEND THAT LOOKS LIKE A-, A-, I DON'T KNOW! WHAT DO YOU LOOK LIKE!?" Izzy yelled.

I rolled my eyes, took Jace's arm, and started walking away from a ranting Izzy. "We are leaving to pick Alec and Magnus at nine o'clock sharp... with or without you," I yelled to the still ranting Izzy.

"Fine, I just need to change Simon's look a little, we will be right out."

I heard Jace snort and I elbowed him in the side, "Hey, Simon might have a fashion sense worse than me, but that doesn't mean you can tease him about it."

"Worse than you, huh?" Jace teased me, "I don't know about that, but it is pretty bad."

"Shut up," I punched him in the arm.

We were out the door and in the back seat of the taxi when Izzy and Simon came running out of the Institute.

"Jace? Clary?" Izzy asked.

"Yes?" we said in unison.

"There is someone looking for you?" Izzy looked around her only to find nothing there.

"Who?" Jace asked. I had a feeling he knew who.

"Well... it looks like Jonathan but I don't know it could be Sebastian."

"Get in." There were two words that shut Izzy and Simon up. They could tell that we already knew.

"Look, you knew he was back in town didn't you?" Jace asked Izzy.

"Well, yea, but I didn't think he was really back in town, I thought Magnus was lying."

"No, he is. But this is the funny thing. Clary is the only thing that he forgets. He remembers everything, even about being Sebastian, just not Clary," Jace took a deep breath, "I don't know why, but he just doesn't. He feels really bad about it. You know the whole trying to destroy the world thing."

"Oh, and one more thing, he is coming with us," I added.

"WHAT?" Simon and Izzy yelled. They were both quite shocked.

"Yup."

Jace opened the door so that Jonathan could get in. "Jonathan asked if he could get dressed at the Institute because he didn't feel comfortable around Magnus, you know because of Magnus's weird fashion sense?"

"And you didn't feel the need to tell us this?" Simon added.

"I figured you would find out sooner or later. I tried to make it later... guess that didn't work."

"Yea... I see that?" Izzy said.

It was a silent ride until we got to Magnus's house where he livened up the group. I could tell that Izzy was a little mad at Jace and me, but really? Could you blame us for not wanting to tell the whole world?

"SO! Are you guys ready to party!?" Magnus yelled. I could tell the taxi driver wasn't too happy with us. Especially because there were seven of us in a four passenger car and the fact that the glittery guy was yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs, so the taxi driver was angry and going deaf.

"Yes!" All six of us yelled at the same time.

Izzy and Simon had cool off a little and told Jace and I that she understood why we hadn't told them about Jonathan.

We had finally arrived at Pandemonium when I started breaking down. I got out of the car and onto the sidewalk when the tears started going. I was very glad that I had mascara on.

"Why are you crying?" Jace was hugging me, he thought I was crying because of something bad.

"You guys should go in. I don't want to keep you here. I will catch up with you in a few minutes," I said between my sobbing.

"Why are you crying?" Jace shook me.

"Because, do you not remember the first time I saw you guys? It was right here. This is the place where my journey started. It might not have been the smoothest journey, but I met you and Izzy, and Alec and Magnus. I mean look at us now. Izzy and Alec hated me when we started, I was scared around you guys. I was oblivious to the fact that there was a world beneath mine. If I had never come here on the night I did, and you had never come here that the time you did, we would have never met. My life has been every kind of crazy, from fighting demons I didn't know existed until that night, to loving you with all my heart, to being Izzy's best friend, from Simon being turned into a vampire then into a normal mundane without his memories to a Shadowhunter like us, and so much more. This place means so much to me." I had stopped crying by then but I still felt the emotions.

"You are fine... and you are so right. I didn't know that you existed until that night, but since then my heart has been yours... even when we thought we were siblings."

He made me laugh with that one. Then he kissed me, right on the lips. It wasn't anything long, just a, "_I love you," _kind of kiss.

"You are spectacular in every way, don't forget it!" Jace bopped me on the nose and we started to enter the club.

The music was loud and the walls were shaking, the people were swarms, and the drinks were overflowing, but I loved this place. This was the best place I could be right now. I was happy to be here in Jace's arms just letting the music drown out all my bad thoughts.

When Jace and I finally walked over to Izzy and Simon they were happy to see that I was emotionally stable. I told them why I was like that and they happily knew what I was talking about. They both were happy to say that without this place none of us would be the same.

My night was about to be perfect when Izzy and I went to the restroom, Izzy insisted I fixed my already perfect makeup. Izzy was ahead of me by several steps when I felt a cold hand reach out and grab my mouth a pull me into a corner of the room. I didn't know who the person was but they had long, slender fingers like mine.

_"Stay quiet," _they hissed.

One thought came running through my head, _with those hands there is only one person it could be... Jonathan or Sebastian... _

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Please review! Tell me what you think... sorry for the cliffhanger, I will update soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys... I don't really know where this story is going... if someone can give me a good plot that goes somewhere I will continue writing the story. You can PM me the plot or just review on the story. This chapter is super short due to me not really knowing where the story is going... Again I'm really sorry, so it is short and I'm sorry for not updating sooner! **

* * *

CLARY POV

"What are you doing here?" I gasped, "You aren't supposed to be bad... you are supposed to be good now...!" I was about to cry. Jonathan had drug me back to the corner of Pandemonium where he now had his hand over my mouth and an arm wrapped around my waist so I couldn't move.

"What? What are you talking about?" His voice confirmed that it was indeed Jonathan.

"What are you going to do with me?" I tried getting out of his arms, only for his arms to get tighter around me, he was on the verge of suffocating me. "Please... Don't... Hurt... Me..." I was gasping for air.

"I'm not going to hurt you... Clary, calm down, deep breath," Jonathan told me and relaxed his grip on me enough that I could easily breathe but I still had no chance of getting away.

"Then what are you going to do to me?" I yelled at him. He spun me around so I was facing him. He placed his hands on my shoulders and gripped hard, I still couldn't move from his iron grip. But even in the weird lighting of the club I could tell something wasn't right with him.

"Oh. My. God. What happened?" I pleaded.

"Well... let's see. The world was almost destroyed by my evil twin, who now ceases to exist but we all know that I was him; I have all his memories, except the memories of my sister and her boyfriend. Doesn't that sound just a little suspicious to you?" Jonathan huffed. I could tell he was defeated.

"We all know that you didn't have control over Sebastian, that it wasn't really you doing those things... that was Sebastian, the boy with demon blood in him... you are Jonathan... the boy that would have been if Sebastian didn't have demon blood in him," I poked him in the chest to make a point.

"I know, but whether or not it was me, that was my body doing everything. I can't just pretend like I am the perfect child... to say I have a guilty conscience is an understatement."

JACE POV

"Hey?" I asked Alec, "Have you seen Clary lately?" I hadn't seen Clary since Izzy drug her off to "fix her makeup" in the bathroom. Although I don't really know why, it looked fine to me.

"Nope. I don't know... Izzy probably is redoing her whole hair, makeup, and for all I know she might be giving her a whole new outfit."

"Yea, probably."

I walked away from Alec. He was too consumed in talking to Magnus to really have a conversation with me anyway.

I walked around and found Clary standing in the corner of the room by herself. She looked bewildered about her surroundings.

"Hey, are you okay?" I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Umm, I really don't know. Can you... umm... maybe, bring me home?" she mumbled.

"Sure."

I took her hand, which I noticed to be really cold for the heat in the room, and led her outside. I plucked my phone out of my pocket and texted both Alec and Izzy that I was leaving. Whether or not they would get it until the next morning was a whole different story.

"So, what happened in there?" I asked Clary on the car ride home.

"Well, you see Jonathan pulled me off and started talking to me. The more I think about it... and this is great and all that Jonathan is back and we can all tell that he isn't bad, but really, why is he here?" Clary stated.

"Hmmm, I guess that is one thing none of us has really been over yet."

CLARY POV

We got home at about midnight, which wasn't bad for being at the club. But the question of why Jonathan is here was still bugging me.

Both Jace and I settled into bed and I fell into a deep sleep really quickly. I had no dreams; it was just a peaceful, happy, and nothing kind of sleep.

I woke up the next day full of energy, but weighed down by my questions about Jonathan. I stepped into the kitchen to see Jace "making breakfast" again. Believe it or not, he was making... CEREAL!

I crack up laughing, which blows my cover from the little living room/dining room. Jace looks up at me only to give me the strangest look about what I was doing.

"I told you already, cereal is not homemade."

"I know. I took your word to heart, look," he reached down and picked up his bowl of cereal, "only one bowl of cereal. You can make whatever you want."

Jace looked satisfied with himself.

I walked into the kitchen and started going through each and every one of the cabinets. I found everything from bacon, to blueberry muffins, to toast, to eggs, and even oatmeal. But when I surveyed my options I found that I didn't really like any of them. So I, sadly, settled for cereal. I knew it would give Jace and unneeded ego boost, but I didn't care.

"Hmmm, what did you get?" Jace asked, but you could tell he already knew.

"Umm... nothing," I responded turning my bowl away from him.

"No, you couldn't have a bowl of cereal could you?" he mockingly sounded astonished. "No. Clary, you need something homemade... Cereal isn't homemade."

I just rolled my eyes at him. "You really need to stop being sarcastic."

Jace just chuckled and patted the spot on the couch next to him so that I could sit there. I happily plopped down as soon as Jace turned the TV on.

I happily ate my cereal and watched TV.

"So Jace?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you think Jonathan is back?" I asked.


End file.
